Free Queen
The Queen of the Free Antinium, mostly known as Free Queen, is the ruler of the Free Antinium Hive. Appearance The Queen isn't like her subjects who look vaguely humanoid but appears completely insectile. She is gargantuan and possesses a massive, bloated body with huge feelers. She has wide, faceted eyes that glow with dim orange-red light.Chapter 1.26 Personality Background She was barely more than a child before she fled Rhir, created to venture a new world. With her, over 300 other Queens and several of their Centenium were sent, with the purpose of building an army, and then come back to defeat their enemy, the sleeping God. A rearguard stayed to fight for years, decades if need be, stopping their enemy to overrun the continent before their return. What the Antinium hadn't expected was the danger the sea poses. The majority of those that left the continent was killed due to attacks of kraken and other monster from the depths. Of hundreds of queens, only 8 survived, the Queen of the Free Antinium being one of them, with non being qualitfied or trained, hoping to be able to rebuilt what was lost.Chapter 4.24 Chronology Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Queen Lv. ? * Tactician Lv. ? Trivia * The Queen had endured the ridicule and scorn of her fellow Queens for many years for her attempt to create individuals.Chapter 2.20 * Despite the queen being quite large, she is, by quite a margin, the lightest of all Antinium Queens in Izril, which is proven by the fact that she is still able to move, even if just to a small degree.Chapter 4.12 Gallery Free Queen by flauschesoeckchen.PNG|by FlauscheSoeckchen Quotes Volume 1 *(To Klbkch) “You, Propugnator? You believe? Then you are changed, truly. What is the name of this Human who has changed you so?” *(To Erin) “Klbkchhzeim said that? Then he is a fool as well as failure. We Antinium are not free.” Volume 2 *(To Klbkch) “‘Can’ does not mean ‘should’. Moreover, you were rebuilding an inn that the human destroyed herself. Why waste the Hive’s resources on such a trivial thing?” *(To Klbkch) “The fact that it is her, a single human who has achieved the dream of the Antinium bothers me deeply, Klbkchhezeim. Why her? Why now? Why, after so long does it appear to be so simple?” *(To Klbkch) “Why does the world turn upon one small human? What makes her unique!?” *(To Klbkch) “…Are you quite sure she has no more of those acid flies?” Volume 3 * (To Klbkch) “She cannot have you. The Grand Queen will not take you from me, Klbkch. My Slayer.” * (To Klbkch) “Ah, Klbkch. You say that, but…do you regret it? Do you regret that we fled while the others stayed and fought? Do you think we wasted the lives of your brothers and sisters, that we have failed in the long years since arriving here?” * (To Xrn) “What say you, Xrn of the Centenium? What opinion do you have of what has been created here?” * (To Klbkch) “I wish you success on your task, Klbkch. Do not take too long, however. We have much to do…and discuss…when you return.” Volume 5 * (To Grand Queen) “I did not hear that. Can you speak again? Louder? Your connection is breaking up, my Queen. I am afraid I cannot hear your orders. Hello?” Volume 6 * (To Garry & Bird) “You think this Hive is large? It is small. Insignificant. You think I am a proper Queen? I am weak. Compared to my predecessors, I am a fool. A fool, and pathetic.” * (To Bird) “And I like you, little Bird. So fly away. Or else I will eat you.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Antinium Category:Queens Category:Tacticians Category:Liscor Category:Izril Category:Free Antinium Category:Antinium Queens